Game
by Stitchar
Summary: Darkish. All he sees the war, is a game and he expects a little outcome of it. Bumblebee/Bulkhead Bumblebee/Prowl if you squint. Plays the whole seasons of Animated show


**Game**

Another kind-of-dark-but-it's-funny Fic. Bumblebee/Bulkhead, Bumblebee/Prowl if you quint. :P

F*** this is longer than 'You and I'...

_Italics_ are flashbacks

Warning: OOC Bumblebee and others...

Enjoy

* * *

Bumblebee didn't said to anyone about his past. Pit, he didn't even feel the need to.

If he does that, it will destroy his purpose of being outside of the world.

He remebered of nothing, but white void and silence as he was taken care by many medics in his room. He remembered how white the room he used to live in, or how much each patients screamed in terror and hollow fear as they wished to be free from their torture, he remembered of being called by number, not his name.

He even remembered how some patients had gotten mad, only to be punished by the medics more severely as much as he does remember. Of course he didn't get any punishments, he's a good bot, a good patient who only loves to play a game.

He couldn't tell why the other medics were uneasy about him when they're near him. He's nice, he won't hurt them-well, he'll only hurt the ones who hurt him or his little playmates but still, he's not **that** bad you know.

So overall, his life in that place was always the same; wake up, get medications, do some few basics to help his condition, eat, and sleep. It was boring, he'll admit, just monotonus every day, no playmates to play with his 'game', no other mechs to talk to for fun (I mean c'mon they keep on spazzing over everything), and Medics are just scared out of their own processor to play a game with him.

That is, until he was released to the world.

He didn't know how really but he was excited actually. The Head Chief had allowed him to leave the place where he had lived for his life and now he is ready. Really ready.

Ready to play a game.

His start of the 'game' wasn't simple at first, he need to find someone to be his playmate and he did so to many other bots. Unfortunately, they all just failed at the outcome he was hopeing to get, so he decided to wait. Wait to find a perfect playmate to start his game.

Then, Bumblebee decided to go to Autobot Boot Camp to see if he can find someone to play with. And how fortunate! He finally found some decent playmates he can have fun with.

The green one was named Wasp, he's almost like him but it insulted his body-type by boasting and huge ego that Bumblebee knew that needed to be eliminated. Orange-red mech was Ironhide, he was same with Wasp so he's out. And the huge blue mech that had a two mix with a femm like legs and a huge aft chin, he's _waaaaaay_ out of the league.

So, that only left him with the other Green one and the sea blue one.

Longarm was the sea blue mech and despite how nice he was to Bumblebee, Bumblebee knew there was something about Longarm that he cannot trust and that only left him with the huge green mech named Bulkhead. And oh how nice he was! Hugging him like no other mech can do. In fact, it was the first time he ever gotten a hug.

And gentle too. He like the huge green mech and now had marked him as his own playmate. Both of them had done a lot in their boot camp, pranking Sentinel, annoying Wasp and Ironhide, working their powers together. It was fun, and exciting as Bumblebee had the mech wrapped around his servos, simply tugging a little string here and there to follow his orders.

And such of an outcome he had forseen! He knew that Longarm wasn't a good mech as he heard him talking to someone about finally being in the boot camp and will be gaining a Minor's trust to join in.

He's a spy! And he saw Wasp walking out from the boxs, looking like he was in deep though of something, leaving the area as if he never been there. Bumblebee knew about it cause of his high keen hearing, he can hear from Longarm who was actually whispering to someone while Wasp was in the same room.

But he also find this fun. Why not play along with it? He quickly dragged Longarm away from Ironhide and Wasp, leaving them only two to talk in private as Bulkhead was off to washracks to clean his dirt off they had done damage to.

"Are you saying there is a spy among us?" Longarm asked as if he was choking in surprise, but Bumlbebee can tell that Longarm was chocking in fear, and disbelief. But if he answered just to Longarm, it'll be bad, but at the emotion that was radiating from Longarm's optics knew that Longarm could've got caught.

But he knew what he'll have to say next;

"Yeah," Bumblebee answered acting himself as if he was determined, "I think...Wasp is a spy."

-.-

It was nearly 2 megacycles ever since that Longarm was telling, persuading him to let Sentinel know that Wasp is a spy. Bumblebee knew that Longarm was desperat about making him believing it. Oh, he knew what Longarm was capable of, he actually stalked Longarm nearly all megacycle to see that Longarm had quickly shoved a Communication device into Wasp's locker, he even saw Longarm talking to a mech named Megatron, Pit he even knows that Longarm shifts into the long, tall, creepy one eyed mech.

And besides, he doesn't like Wasp anyway. Wasp just have to go as his pranks and and his ego was not fit to be a Elite, as he is a great embarassment and an insult of all Minibots alike.

That's the part of the game anyway.

He kicked open Wasp's locker, having the communication fall out and Wasp was soon taken to the stockade. That's one down, and a good plesent outcome as well.

Before he was kicked out, He saw Longarm planting an explosive device on the building where he and Bulkhead will be testing on. For once, he knew that Longarm was trying to kill him.

So he changed the item carefully, hoping it won't be noticed by Longarm as he left soon after, no one is allowed to hurt Bulkhead besides him. And to put it simple it succeded as Bulkhead had saved the building from destroying them but unfortunately for Sentinel, he got squished.

That outcome was felt much better. And besides Sentinel is a pussy for his own option anyway.

He even knew that Sentinel was going to kick both him and Bulkhead anyway but hey, at least he still got his huge playmate to hang out with.

And how much his playmates started to grow! When both he and Bulkhead was introduced to the other mechs that will be in the repair crew are quite lovely!

Ratchet is a moody playmate but he's a good bot to talk to, Optimus is an easy-going playmate, scary when mad. And Prowl, is his most favorite out of his own Autobot playmates. Prowl is just too easy to pass up, easier to play a prank on, even easier to get him so riled up! He can tell that mostly everybot in the Autobot only saw him as a playful, loud, obnoxious youngling. But in reality, that's just his mask, a mask of his true nature. Sure, he's playful, but he's very smart in his own way, always knows some things that no mech knows.

You could even say he's very observant.

And so many games started to gain more! Decepticons had appeared and allspark was found. And quite a surprise outcome had had seen when they landed on the planet called earth.

He even made a small playmate here, Sari's her name. Cute but loud, and annoying if you hang out with her. Bumblebee sometimes felt to alternate the game to have her killed sometime but hey, playmate is a playmate and besides he needs her to know much about earth games and stuff.

But he does his own research too, about the 'game' his own was doing, only find some few good torture 'games' and killing 'games' he found. Even SAW movies had given him some ideas to play on with his 'game'.

And he got even excited when he found out when more playmates started to grow, how exciting! Starscream was too whiney but easier to make him mad, Blitzwing is funny but crazy, Lugnut is just a fat oaf silly, Blackarachnia is a mean bitch (he learned that bad word from Sari and it kinda suited Blackaracnia), and Megatron! The leader of the Decepticons, what a luck!

And even humans started to grow too, but they're just plain rude, not even knowing to show any respect to the huge cybertronians like him. How insulting. They're out so he'll just to eliminate them out from his game.

He tried to kill Nanosec when he first got that speed suit, nearly killing him when he grew old but that little slagger just had to survive the whole thing and teams up with the other 'theives' to defeat him and his playmates.

And really, S.U.V? It's funny! They're not even close to level the same with Megatron and his own troops. (he'll have to admit, he does respect the leader of the Deceptcons.) And they're weak, arguing who's the leader and who gets the fair share and all. Can't they just tell that working together just bring them down to the brig? Guess they don't learn he guessed.

But he'll need to find a way to eliminate them for a while.

And Swindle came to visit! And Bumblebee will admit, he's a stubborn mech that only wished to sell. But sadly, he'll just have to be frozen with that timepiece and leave from the area. So sad. And heard from Optimus that he escaped.

Lucky bastard.

-.-

Weeks went by and Bumblebee was surprised when he had fished another good luck!

Bulkhead is a Space Bridge mechanic! And a good one too! This made Bumblebee so excited that he wanted to explode someone here right now. But something went terrible when the Constructicons attacked their base and took Bulkhead with them.

Bumblebee hated those mechs, he need to find a way eliminate them too. But Bulkhead was too attached to them. Not to mention Wreak-gar and Dinobots that had come over by the allspark fragments. They're getting too close to Prowl and Ratchet, not to mention Buklhead is getting close to Dinobots too.

But that's okay. He can get rid of them too, it's just time he needs to have with.

And then there's the clones, oh dear, they're just like their original; loud, annoying and whiny. Good thing he only met them once, but he does have a liking for the clone named Skywarp, they could play games forever along with Bulkhead.

But then there's Elites and heard that Wasp had escaped. Oh my, a broken minibot is chasing Bumblebee for revenge. How exciting!

When Wasp had come over, Bumblebee knew exactly what Wasp wanted, so he decided to play nice with him, getting himself hit by the stinger and nearly got himself offlined by that glitched.

"One is innocent but one is guilty, can you guess which one is which?" Wasp asked, pointing what was like a gun that Medics used to make a bot unconsious. Bumblebee knew exact the right answer; Wasp is the innocent one, and he's the guilty one, but that doesn't mean he's not going down in a fight.

But good thing he knows some few good reflexs too. Flipping Wasp aside, he kicked the gun out of the way, and slammed his own body down against the accused spy. Wasp cried out in surprise and froze when he saw Bumblebee smiling at him.

"Wasp, Wasp, Wasp." Bumblebee tisked as he waved his servo as if he was ashamed of the green bot, "You know you're not allowed to attack a repair bot without him knowing. In fact, I think that's insulting. It's a nice run, you know? And you have just entered yourself into my game."

"G-game?" Wasp stammered as he heard this, Bumblebee smiled as he leaned in close to Wasp, carefully clutching Wasp's neck as he does so, "Hm, well, murder sounds like a right words to others, maybe torture, I don't know but I love to see a mech suffer and struggle their way to try and reach his own when it's only impossible. And besides I know you're innocent ever since the beginning. I had to accuse you because you're a disgrace to your own kind." Wasp's optics had widen his eyes when he heard this. Bumblebee giggled as he heard the thunder crashing through the base, the Elites and his team are out, so he's alone with his favorite victim.

Might as well take the plan on course.

"How about a deal Wasp?" Bumblebee questioned nicely as he leaned down, his lips barely touched Wasp's audio, "I know that you're going to make me unconscious, swap our helmet together and arrange our paint. But here's a deal; can you act like me? If you win, I'll go to the stockade looking like you, **but** if _I win_..." He leaned in more closer.

"You'll have to keep on running away I guess."

He punched Wasps side of his helm, putting Wasp into stasis and quickly grabbing a hold of his helmet, he switched them, even the paint that was included in. He looked at his own armor, now covered in green. He grinned, as he watched now yellow painted Wasp laying there unconscious. The plan was now set, and he's ready to see the outcome of this game as well.

-.-

Overall of the outcome, Bumblebee was disappointed.

Bumblebee knew that Wasp only came to Earth nearly a day or so, which means he never knew things called 'video games' and now matter how much he tried to look through Bumblebee's own personal Journal, (not the real one, good thing he kept the real one locked up) it hadn't worked out so either. Bulkhead was smart though, saying that the video game is the only thing that can tell apart who's Wasp or Bumblebee. Wasp panicked and held Bumblebee hostage, only to burn the lights out with his stingers.

Bumblebee quickly flipped Wasp on to his back, now holding him there, it would be around five nanoclicks until the lights will be back on from the back-up generator. Quickly taking his helmet back and placing Wasp's back on to the fake-spy, he hissed in disappointment.

"You lost, Wasp." He whispered as he slowly counted down the time, "You lost and you're making this a little boring. So run, run like you mean it and make a new game for me to have fun." Wasp looked at Bumblebee fearfully, he quickly pushed away from Bumblebee and ran. Far away.

Light's flickered on and he can hear his playmates and Elites running down the hallway. With a tired sigh, he fell down, knowing that Bulkhead's going to attack him without thinking anyway.

Of course, Wasp came back again, very much annoying as ever. But to the fun to it, he became a organic like Blackarachnia! Not to mention he's just more plain ugly like that.

And he named himself Waspinator. How Original.

He was nearly beaten, and it made Bumblebee excited as he had found a playmate that can fight back. But that went short as Waspinator destroyed himself and Blackarachnia to unknown. That was sad, he was almost considering letting Wasptinator to become his playmate.

Oh well, they're expendable, he thought to himself, Waspinator just got unlucky.

-.-

Days passed, and Bumblebee was actually glad he still kept his playmates. Good thing he still keep the lists up. There are few that are his own personal playmates as there are other playmates he would consider 'useless' or 'entertainment'.

But he would have to be careful too, long far away from Cybertron means that he will be charged back to the ward too. But there is so much fun he had to do with on earth! Not to mention some few possibilities that he could try and eliminate the small annoying pests that were in his way.

But he'll play along. He just loves to play along.

Right now, he'll just need to figure out how to get back to Earth with the transition.

-.-

It was a last straw when he was last stabbed by someone he found annoying.

Not to mention Sari is a techno-organic and how rude of her. She stabbed him, just as he was about to take that Key out of her spark. He knew she was trouble ever since the beginning.

He'll have to figure out how to get rid of her now. She post a danger to his game.

But he'll wait how long her little 'upgrade' can last. He knows that she only upgraded herself just to help, but it added more stress on poor Optimus. And besides, who knows her organic side might kill her sooner than later. Or will it be her robotic side? He can't tell. But it's fun to see what happens next anyway.

After all, the outcome is an outcome.

Of course after this kind of event he had more fun with Megatron, not to mention with Omega Supreme too! He's huge! and then Soundwave came into the mix along with his small friends. And Optimus just kicked Soundwave's aft with the awesome guitar! Not to mention Soundwave got split into two.

Kinda reminds him about someone from one of the movies. Oh well.

And that's not it! Ratchet came back with the Ultra Hammer, saying that Shockwave was a spy. Bumblebee felt disappointed that he wanted to see them fighting. 50 Stellar Cycles and Shockwave (or was it Longarm?) was now caught. Such a long time for Shockwave to stay hidden for so long!

So anyway, he went along with the plan they had made, Ratchet was going to make Optimus fly, Bumblebee will go to the moon and map out the place of the base of the moon. Kinda boring, but hey, at least he found a pretty pink femme in the base.

With all the wires all over her head like one from a creepy movies...

Well, can't waste the time, Bumblebee quickly went back to the base, bugged some few area around in the moon base so he can hear what Shackwave was going to say. Yes, he called the spy Shackwave-deal with it.

All in all, it was a good fun fighting game. He enjoyed it a lot when he and Bulkhead were fighting against Shockwave, only to have himself damaged further.

"Wait!" Shockwave exclaimed as he transformed into 'Longarm' trying to look so pleading, "You can't...beat your buddy up...would you?"

"Oh sure we don't." Bumblebee giggled as he peeked up at Bulkhead who smiled back with a sly knowing smile as he went along, "Why would we do that to you anyway?"

'Longarm' sneaked his servo up to the gun he had dropped and while Bulkhead was talking, Bulkhead quickly activated his weapon and shot it, exploding it into pieces and causing 'Longarm' to transform back into Shockwave by the sudden explosion and locked himself into stasis lock.

Bumblebee felt satisfaction as he loved this outcome. Now to put him into a brig.

"Hey Bulky." Bulkhead looked down at his little friend as they were about to leave, "We gotta put him into a brig." Smiling in understandment, he picked up the pede's of the spy and dragging him across the moon surface, they searched for Ratchet and Arcee who had finally obtained Omega Supreme back.

-.-

He can hear people cheering for them right now. Cheering for their heroic acts, but something had gone missing.

It was Prowl.

He died, saving the Earth from being destroyed. So cheesy and so _heroic_ Bumblebee thought he's going to throw up his own sanity right there and now. Oh wait, he already did.

Bumblebee tried not to break down as he was 'volunteered' to carry Prowl's dead body to the public. He even tried not to act too crazy around the people. So he hid his true emotions inside during the whole ceremony.

After everyone got their well deserved award, Bumblebee doesn't feel quite accomplished right now. He sorta felt empty and sad. Not to mention nearly running out of his own sanity right now.

"Hey, Little Buddy" Bumblebee looked up from what he was doing. It was Bulkhead or was it Bulkhead? He can't tell anymore for it felt like he was dreaming, "Are you Okay?"

Bumblebee thought for a while and tugging his large friends servo they went away from the party to be alone, "I think," He carefully stated as both walked out to the balcony, "I'm going to be sick."

-.-

Ratchet was getting a little nervous as he was called down to a certain building by Red Alert who wished to talk to him. For what, he had no clue but he was sure it had something to do with him and something.

"Good to see you Ratchet," Red Alert replied as he shook Ratchet's servo, "I'm Red Alert, the Psychologist Medic at a Mental Ward." Ratchet frowned as he heard this Mental Ward, for one he doesn't like that place not to mention it was housed with many bots who had their Processor fail and unable to tell of who is reality or fantasy. Many actually died from it-no matter how much it was trying to help them but some managed to smuggle sharp things in their room and just kill themselves. If they became unstable, they have to be reprogramed and be let out to start a new life.

But that wasn't at all, Ratchet truly hated the most about Mental Ward is that you have no name, only numbers.

"And what do I owe this visit Red Alert?" Ratchet replied as he tried to not to make a mad dash out of here. He really did pity all the patients in here but what can he do? He's helpless as they are.

"I wish to talk about that bring concerns to your teammate," Red Alert replied as he made himself comfortable picking up a data-pad as he does so, "The yellow one in your team."

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as he was curious of why this Psychologist was interested in Bumblebee. Did they know each other?

"So that's what he called himself, Bumblebee." Red Alert sighed as he looked at the pad with saddened eyes, "And he liked the name Yellow."

"And this has to do with us, why?" Red Alert said nothing his optics now harden and cold as he handed the data-pad to Ratchet that held the real truth of the young scout for all the years.

Ratchet carefully held the file in his hand and he read the file. Bumblebee was once a patient at Mental Ward for most of his younglinghood and almost to adulthood. The condition had nearly Ratchet as he read the report about Bumblebee having an unstable processor and had his own fun of 'games'. Ratchet realized that game was quoted so what was the dark secret of this?

What is Bumblebee?

"He's dangerous." First Aid interrupted as he stacked the data-pad neatly on the table for another use, "Patient 7638 wasn't supposed to leave the ward. He's unstable as he is right now." Ratchet glowered at this and looked at the data-pad that Bumblebee had hidden for years.

"What made him snap like this? What kind of condition does the kid have?" First Aid held on a scoff as he plucked the Bumblebee's personal file out form Ratchet's servos, "It was many stellar cycles ago I believe...found him holding on to his creators helms or something that is left of them after the sudden ambush to their town. Poor child, he saw them die right in front of his optics. He hadn't been the same ever since then."

"Explain." First Aid hesitated as he rubbed his arm, not knowing if telling the great CMO would help anything, "The child at first, stopped consuming Energon and oil as soon as we brought him in, went into denial, and starts to scream and struggle in his sleep. It's a normal procedure that any youngling or mechs and femmes alike to suffer when they saw their loved ones die in front of them.

"Then things got had gone bad to worst then. He started to lose focus as he was looking for someone, he started to talk to no one in particular when no one's watching him, he even nearly tried to off-line himself claiming that the voice told him to do it. Then he started to get more unstable. I caught him watching a war documentary while waiting for his check-up and asked..." he shuddered as he tried to keep his emotion in check, "...asked me if the soldiers in the video was playing a game."

He shuddered, "He saw death as a game Ratchet. That's why he's unstable for reasons, and he's good at wasting his own victims to waste to end." Ratchet stood there, silent for the first time and he tried to hide his shudder of learning a real truth about Bumblebee.

"When did this...started then? The Game? What's the plan on to his processor then?" First Aid didn't reply at first and shuddered a breath, "The game or as we titled it 'Game of Death' is a game that the child choose any wild range of 'playmates' and play along the sidelines to see the possible 'outcome' of it. It could lead to losing half of your face, having a glitch, or worse; death.

"Once he picked who the victim is, he marks them, remembering each of their body design and their personality, then he use them against his own victim to lead to see what would happen next." First Aid then paused but continued, "We learned exactly what happened after he was released from the ward, said he went to boot camp right?"

"The Kid won't lie." Ratchet replied back as he crossed his arms, First Aid nodded his helm, "Right. Excuse me. But as I had said, we learned what the child had done. According to him, he only knows the real truth behind the incident of Wasp and the spy. He lied. He marks all the mech there Ratchet, and had fun with them by hurting them. He knew that Wasp is not a real spy and it was Longarm, and no he didn't simply play along because of Longarm," First Aid interrupted as he saw Ratchet about to speak, "He simply play along because it's another game for him. He loves to make bots suffer terribly Ratchet."

"But why didn't he make us suffer like any of the rest?" Ratchet asked as he looked down at his scar. First Aid sighed as he rubbed his helm, "The child has two different categories. One is 'playmate' and the other 'The playmate'"

"What's the difference?"

"'Playmate' falls on the category of 'the victim' in the child's processor. The 'playmate' must entertain the child of his or her effort but suffers the torture of what the child would make things happen, and in the end, dies if they fail to entertain him. However, if you're lucky enough to be his 'The Playmate' he'll leave you alone, possibly try and get close to become his family. You're in that category, consider yourself lucky that he had titled you as his 'grandfather'-unfortunately, this goes the same with Megatron." Ratchet sputtered when he heard the great Decepticon Leader's name, "His 'playmates' is limitless Ratchet. He doesn't care about which bots are from which. All he cared about is playing this 'game'." First Aid answered as he sighed at this.

"We have been keeping him a secret for orns Ratchet. We don't want anyone to know of his 'game', it's highly dangerous."

"Why didn't you reprogram him?"

First Aid sighed again, "His processor was blocked by something we can't break down, the wires would just melt if we tried to put it in his processor, not even override can help. We hoped time would heal him, but we've guessed wrong as he is too late to be saved." He looked at the data-pad again, "We are planning to shut him down forever-a shot through his spark. We can't risk having him running wild in Cybertron."

"I don't think that's possible." Ratchet replied as he looked down at the floor, probably with remorse or guilt, "Because Bumblebee and Bulkhead had just resigned from the military and is now gone from the face of the Cybertron."

-.-

Drag Strip hated this. She really hated this.

Why out of all of this that she had to play a Damsel-in-distress out of all of this stupid stunts she had to do, WHY? Is it because she's a femme? A weak Arcee look alike? She hissed as she imagined herself strangling their leader right there and now.

"We'll be ready in few nanoclicks." Motor Master, her leader, announced as he observed the huge crowd in the Neutral area they are going to 'perform', "and as soon as we're nearly done with our basics, we'll do the plan that Strika had given us. Alright?" Everyone in the team nodded their helms as they heard Motor Master's plan. Drag Strip growled and fumed as she heard it from him.

Just then an Autotrooper appeared out from the hallway, "Excuse me, Stunticons? Is anyone named Motor Master is here?" Drag Stripe was puzzled there weren't any guests that would like to come see them closer up, and the team had made sure to told the Autotroopers to never allow any guest in, they don't want any of the Autobots to know they're following under Megatron. She looked back at Motor Master and was surprised that he was puzzled to himself too.

He walked off with the Autotrooper telling him to make things quick and there was silence for few what was like cycles but really took nanoclicks. Just as Drag Strip was to blink, Motor Master came back, his faceplate was clouded with what seemed like a doubt. Soon Drag Strip started to get worried, did someone saw their mark? Or did someone knew who they already are? But Motor Master didn't said anything as he announced them to create some stunts.

-.-

Bulkhead was watching this from the hallway of the stadium hence of his huge body. When he heard a small footstep he knew immediately who it was.

"Hey Bumblebee, where did you go? The Stunticons are almost starting." Bumblebee reached up to his large friend and grinned. Right now, they were visiting the Neutral Stadium where the great groups of the bots called 'Stunticons' are going to perform in. Skywarp was along with them, founding him stuck on the Omega Supreme and saved him from getting caught by the Autobots; by sending him off directly to the Neutral society. To ensure of his safety, both Bumblebee and Bulkhead agreed to resign from the Autobot military to help Skywarp to get used to the planet he wasn't used to in.

Skywarp slowly gained his confidence but he still has this 'cowardice' of what Starscream had and can panic whenever things were both major or minor. He owed much to the younglings, as they are older than him. The three of them lived together in a small home, but at least it is big enough for them to afford and support it with Bulkhead's Energon Farm and Military bank they had all deposit on.

Bumblebee smiled as he climbed up on Bulkhead's shoulder, making a good access to the good view of the screen he was unable to see. Skywarp looked up at the little scout with a little worry, but soon let go as he saw Bumblebee was well secured on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Just looking for something." He stated as both he, Bulkhead and Skywarp watched the screen that was now recording the Stunticons walking out, ready to start their stunts.

_"Hello Motor Master." Bumblebee greeted as he saw the leader of the Stunticon who was lead by the Autotrooper, "Thank you White Drag, I'll be fine from here." The Autotrooper saluted at Bumblebee and left them alone._

_As the Autotrooper was out of the ear shot, Bumblebee quickly shot his stingers at the Stunticon, covering his mouth from screaming too loud. Stunticons was paralyzed and Bumblebee took the advantage of this._

_"You may have fooled them." Bumblebee stated as he eyed on the Decepticon Symbol that was planted on the white and purple circle, "But you can't fool me."_

_"What are you going to do?" Motor Master hissed as he tried to move but no avail as he was still paralyzed. Bumblebee smiled sweetly as he dragged his stinger down to his windshield, "Oh nothing, just here to make a little deal out of you." Motor Master eyed at the little Autobot with wary not even trusting this mech._

_"And what kind of deal are you making?"_

_"Hm? Oh it's nothing big really, I just heard about you and how much I wanted you all to be in my game."_

_Game...?_

_"What game?" Motor Master asked, eyeing at the Autobot now suspiciously. There's something wrong with this bot, "And I how do I even know what this game is?"_

_Bumblebee seemed to thought of something as he looked at the stunticon, "It's for me to know and you to figure out." He giggled too happily as he hummed a tune, "But anyway here's a deal; I want to see your one of your best stunts on your show, including your team. I don't know what you're planning on being here but I can see this entertaining. And don't make me bored, I will kill you if I have to." Motor Master felt his Energon going cold as he heard this._

_"So here's a win; I'll help you let Megatron escape, IF you impressed me with your Stunts and your plans you're hiding from the plublic." Motor Master perked up at the deal, "But," Bumblebee interrupted his little vile of hope, "If you don't, I won't help and you can all just rot in the Jail for the rest of your lives. Oh, and in few clicks, you'll be able to move freely. And don't even try to inform this to anyone. I'll hunt you down and kill you if I have to, order or no order." Then Bumblebee jumped off Motor Master, giggling as he ran away from the leader of the Stunticons._

_Motor Master felt worry coming up on him, this mech is crazy, but there was something about him that he can't place._

_Trying to shake the last threatening words from the youngling he stalked off, hoping his sting from the stinger didn't affected his stunts as much._

Bumblebee giggled as he saw them, the game is now on set.

And he is ready to play that game.


End file.
